


Falling

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Series: Life Inside the Abyss [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fallen Star, Langauge barriers, Living Shadow, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Adrian is a star. But he falls.





	Falling

I am a star. Literally. I am a star. Those glistening dots you see in the sky, each one is a soul, waiting to be released back into the world. When a star falls, it’s released from it’s prison. We’re locked in these metaphorical cells and given no keys. On days of unforgiving boredom, I love looking down at the strange abyss below. It’s murky depths entrancing me, tempting me. I always wonder what’s down there. It’s not a strong curiosity; just a faint tug of wondering.  
Wondering. What is this feeling? Wondering. A strange feeling, familiar yet otherworldly. The feeling of the great unknown, unsureness and doubt. It’s kind of taunting if I think about it. It has a pull, like someone is pulling me towards them, forcing me into a tight embrace. But I don’t want to be embraced; I want to stay here. When the time comes, I will reject the embrace and go my own way, free to exist.  
Speaking of free, since I’m alone up in this cage, I have free time. In this open time, I sing. Sometimes other stars sing back, creating a heavenly chorus. Millions of voices calling back, singing in unison, the song of the universe. While every voice is different, they all become one single song. I begin to sing, hoping that they’ll respond, but suddenly, I’m falling.  
Descending onto the strange planet below me, freefalling into a new life. As air rushes past me, a thought comes to me: what if I die? I’m scared now, feeling alarmed as fear races through me, adrenaline flooding my veins. I can see the ground below me now, black and swirling, like a gaping hole in the universe. I close my eyes, preparing for the impact. But it never comes.  
I feel myself hit the ground of the planet and an eerie cold fills me. I hear a faint skittering coming from somewhere near me, but I can’t open my eyes. I start to panic as I realize I can’t move. Suddenly, I notice something touch my face, strange and cold. Quickly, I’m thrust from my paralyzed state and thrown back into reality. Unfamiliar words are forced out of my mouth before I can even think of them.  
“Mon amour?” They feel heavy and awkward on my tongue, like I’m trying to chew rocks. I stare back at the being before me in awe. They’re made of an opaque black smoke, with glowing blue eyes that stare back at me, reaching deep into my soul. Their eyes are like the sky, deep and endless. Despite their appearance, I feel a sense of security.  
They tilt their head, obviously confused. I open my mouth to speak again, but no words come out. I search desperately for my voice, but it’s gone. Words have failed me. The being reaches towards me and pulls me into a one-sided embrace. Their shadowy arms are frigid, burning me with the cold. I shrink back and they step back.  
“Who are you?” They say, their voice smooth and soothing.  
Words suddenly come rushing back to me, but there are too many. One seemingly familiar word escapes my lips.  
“Adrian.” It sounds like a name, but is it mine? It sounds familiar, like a fond memory. I try to mimic the words they said earlier, but it comes out heavy and awkward.  
“Qui es-tu?” They tilt their head again, indicating confusion. I try to speak again, but the words are gone. I reach towards them trying to explain, desperately trying to communicate. But I crash forward falling into the murky black abyss. As I fall, I feel myself losing consciousness, I try to stay awake, but I fail. The darkness shrouds my vision and I fall deeper into the abyss.


End file.
